Dusk Episode 13
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 13: Since the dawn of Christ Krow: You're the father, it's an honor, sir. (he gets on one knee) Axel: It is a great honor. (she shakes his hand) James: Son, you don't have to bow. Stand. Krow (getting back up): It just seemed right to.. James: I don't want any special treatments. Krow: But, you are the greatest vampire even known. James: I am just like you. I have made many mistakes and I've payed for them. Krow: But, you are notorious. James: Yea, now. It took centuries to gain that title. Before, I was the infamous. Look, kid, I am not going to participate in your racist incentives against the humans. Krow: Sir, you've misunderstood, we're with the Union. James: Yes, I am well aware of your Union and I know that you haven't succeeded once since it started. This whole peace between races takes a large amount of courage, I'll give you that, but peace is not in the cards with these humans. Krow: So, you're anti-human? James: Not at all, in fact I find that statement an insult. I am very pro-peace, but after centuries of trying to make it work, I have given up. Krow: How come you didn't try to defend yourself? James: Because, I knew they wouldn't and couldn't do anything to me. Krow: Do you have any weapons? James: I have this pistol, it's my prized possession, but I haven't had to use it in years. This is a weapon that kills all races, including vampires. Me and Helsing created this weapon together, after our three day fight. I helped him kill unwanted vampires and he spared my life. Krow: Sounds like a hell of a deal. James: Helsing was the last challenge I had met. Now, it's just useless fighting. What are you two even doing here? Axel: We're trying to gather intel, sir. James: What kind of intel? Axel: We just need intel on any AVO actions. James: For your courage and incentives, I will aid you in your search. Krow: Thank you, sir. We appreciate it. James: In return, I would like to meet the notorious 13. Krow: I can give you permission to do that. When we get back, speak with Brandon, he's our representative. James: Ah yes, the young one. Krow: Yea, he's our rep. Hopefully he proves himself. James: He must have a death wish in this situation. Krow: I agree and I admit, the man has courage. James: Alright, do you see that building over there. (he points at the New AVO Towers) That is where we should go. They have all of the data you need. We'll need to infiltrate. Krow: How, we're all too distinctive? James: Yorik! Yorik (James' trainee): Yes, sir? James: We're going to need you as an infiltration tool. Yorik: Just point the way, sir. James: Go to the AVO tower, we'll be a few minutes behind. Just stall them until then. Yorik: I won't attack them unless they attack first. James: After this, you'll be on your own. I think you've proved yourself. Yorik: I will not let you down. (he starts running toward the building) Krow: Damn, I just thought of something! I can't keep my title as oldest vampire anymore! James: Actually, you can still have it. I am known as the oldest person, since I am pro-human and pro-vampire. Krow: Oh, well, I guess we're good then. James: He's running, so we should probably head toward the tower now. The 16 Marissa: So, does anyone have any clues of where we're going? Jessie: No idea, but we might want to check the areas of high protesting. Marissa: Alright, let's go people! Jessie: Ma'am, sorry to interrupt, but I have a suggestion. Marissa: Well, don't keep me in the dark. Jessie: We should split up into groups, that way if one team is stumped, the other team can continue on. Marissa: Okay, that sounds good. Jessie: I volunteer myself for the second team. Marissa: Alright, you take half of the team, I'll take the other half. Jessie: Good luck, ma'am. The two split up and head into the city. Axel, Krow, and James James: Well, looks like he didn't make it. (seeing bloody remains of Yorik) Krow: I'm sorry, sir. James: Cut with the sir crap. Just call me James. Krow: Okay. Some AVO heavy soldiers come in and surround the three. AVO Leader: So, look what we have here. A few vampires, looking for answers. James: … Leader: Hello? Are you awake? James: … Leader (pulling out a sword and pointing it at James): Talk to me, dammit! James swipes the sword out of his face, pulls out his pistol and points it at the leader's head. James: What happened to friendly conversation? Leader: Nothing, it's still here, just don't pull the trigger. James: I won't kill you unless you give me a reason to. Now, let us in the building. We are not here as soldiers, we're here as scholars. We hate our own kind and wish to help you. And may I say, good job killing this one, I've been trying to hunt him for a while. Leader: Anti-vampire, vampires, eh? I've never heard about that. James: Can we enter? Leader: Yes, just don't piss off the others. James: Will do. (he holsters his pistol) Leader: Welcome to the AVO. The three walk in and see a lot of men there. All of them are armed and point their guns at the three. Leader: Hold your fire, they're with us. The men put their weapons down and James goes to a computer terminal. James: Do you mind if I use this? Leader: Not at all, just make sure you log out when you're done. James starts extracting info to a flash drive that Krow gave him. After he's done, James goes to see the leader. James: Sir, can we aid you in your fight against the Union? Leader: How do you want to do it? James: I want to infiltrate their base. I can do this because I am a vampire. If you allow me, I can feed you intel while I'm there. Leader: Alright, I see how you can help. Here, take this flash drive. Send me any information you can get. Oh, and take your team, they can help. James: I will not fail you. I'll contact you as soon as I get something. Leader: Good luck, my friend. James: Same to you. (he and the other two exit the building and head out of the city) Krow: I can't believe it worked. You were awesome. James: Actually, it was one of my powers. I have the power to persuade anyone. I have many useful infiltrating powers. Krow: We should probably get back to HQ. James: Yea, your rep will want to see this. To be continued...